


The Future’s Better Than Yesterday

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, they are Gross and In Love, theyre on a honeymoon in the desert, watching the sunrise in the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Ashton go on a honeymoon to the desert
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Future’s Better Than Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton posted those desert sunrise photos and [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) asked for Lashton honeymoon in the desert and I delivered.

Luke wakes up to Ashton pressing soft kisses to their cheek, their shoulder. Ashton keeps ducking his head down to press his lips to whatever part of Luke he can reach. Luke sighs, leaning back into the touch. Like this, in the early morning light, wrapped up in blankets and warm from Ashton’s touch, Luke could stay like this forever wrapped up in Ashton’s warmth. It’s cool outside, curled up in the back of the truck Ashton’s bought recently, specifically for camping trips. He thinks they need to spend more time in nature. Luke doesn’t mind, as long as they get running water and food. 

Ashton and Luke are taking a pseudo honeymoon to celebrate getting married. They have something bigger planned for after their wedding in Australia. However, since they did just get married in their backyard, it only felt right that they also have a honeymoon to celebrate that. They planned an overnight camping trip out in the California desert. They’d taken the truck, some snacks, drinks, and blankets with them to spend the night under the stars. It’s romantic, Luke thinks, getting to curl up with Ashton, snuggle into his side, and look up at the stars. Luke’s not fond of laying on the ground, but they’ll do it if it means they get to cuddle with Ashton, having Ashton point out the constellations that they can see. Luke can never see them, but they’ll try if it makes Ashton happy, can see his smile and dimples pop. It’s so rare that they get to spend time alone together, disconnected from everything. Even if Luke’s not a fan of the outdoors, they like just  _ being _ with Ashton. 

At least, Luke enjoyed it last night. They liked getting to snuggle up under all the blankets with Ashton, pressed into his warmth, head resting on his chest. It had made Luke happy and comfortable getting to do it. They do not, however, enjoy it right now. It’s early morning, early enough that the sun isn’t even up yet. There’s a light haze around them, the promise of the sunrise to come, but in Luke’s opinion it is still dark out and therefore, it is still nighttime out. 

“Luke, come on. It’s gonna be sunrise soon,” Ashton says. Luke whines, burrowing into the blankets. Ashton laughs. 

“I’m cold Ash, I don’t wanna,” Luke whines, eyes squeezed shut. If they don’t open their eyes, they don’t have to acknowledge that it is in fact awake time. If their eyes are closed, they can stay asleep longer.

“Lu, you promised we’d watch the sunrise together. It’s part of the camping experience,” Ashton says, gently.

“It’s nighttime Ashton. It’s sleep time,” Luke mumbles. Luke curls onto their side, nosing into Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Luke’s hair.

“We’re on our honeymoon. Don’t you want to see the sunrise,” Ashton teases.

“I want to sleep,” Luke says. Ashton laughs again. He’s far too awake for the time of day and Luke hates their husband. Ashton leans down, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheeks, his nose, his lips.

“Come on Luke, we can watch the sunrise and have coffee.”

“We’re in the desert.”

“I can heat coffee over a fire.”

Luke cracks one eye open at that, “I’d like to see you build a fire.”

Ashton laughs even harder at that, leaning down to press a kiss to Luke’s lips before he pulls back, crawling to the end of the bed of the car and opening the trunk.

“Well come watch the sunrise with me and you can,” he says. He climbs out of the bed of the trunk, grinning. Luke watches him as he gathers some of the wood he brought with them solely to build a fire. Luke doesn’t want to actually get up, but they are curious about how Ashton plans to build a fire. 

Ashton’s already got some wood stacked up in a fire pit by the time Luke pops their head out from the trunk. Ashton looks good like that, bundled up in his hoodie, black fading from his hair and curling around his neck. He’s trying to start his lighter, leftover from the joint they smoked last night in the trunk. Luke giggles when they see the determined look on Ashton’s face, nose scrunched up in concentration.

“Do you need some help, husband?” Luke asks, giggles. There’s a funny warm feeling in their chest saying the words husband, getting to say the words out loud. It settles something inside Luke, knowing that this is all real. They get to wake up and call Ashton their husband forever and ever. Even if Ashton can’t seem to light an actual lighter to save his life.

“You think you can get it lit, partner?” Ashton says, grinning. Luke rolls their eyes, climbing out of the bed of the truck and snagging the lighter from Ashton’s hand.

“You might roll a joint better, but I know how to light it,” Luke quibs, taking the lighter from Ashton’s hands. Ashton throws back his head, laughing wholeheartedly, while Luke clicks the lighter until it starts. Slowly, they lower their hand to the wood, letting it catch fire until it starts to slowly burn. It’s more for show than actual warmth. It’s nice, adding to the atmosphere of their early morning.

Ashton grabs the coffee, snuggling in close to Luke and trying to heat the coffee up. Luke sighs, content, snuggling into Ashton’s side. They take Ashton’s left hand, running their fingers along the gold band that’s been added to the engagement ring. Ashton hands the coffee over, letting Luke take a sip from the mug he’s brought. It’s still too cold, but looking at the earnest open expression on Ashton’s face, Luke can’t bring themselves to comment. Luke sighs again, curling into Ashton as Ashton throws a blanket around them both, pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s cheek.

The sun peeks up slowly over the horizon, lighting up the sky. It bathes everything in a soft golden haze, soft morning light bleeding into the blue of the sky. It’s slow over the horizon, sun a faint yellow as it comes up. Luke closes their eyes, basking in the warmth from the sun’s rays as it comes up high in the sky, peeking to see what the world looks like as it gets warmer and brighter. It’s slower than Luke thought it would be, the sun taking its time to come up completely. It comes out little by little, rays spreading across the ground, greeting the world in bits and pieces. 

It’s breathtaking, watching as the sun climbs higher, paints the sky bright and golden. The blue looks brighter, rays creeping out and across the ground. It paints the world in greens and browns, sunlight bringing color back to the world. Luke smiles, tilting their head back. It’s hazy lights, a slow glow in the world lighting it up. Even though Luke thinks it’s still too early, it’s beautiful, watching as the sun brings the world back to life. Luke closes their eyes, bathing in the slow warmth of it. It doesn’t feel real like this, out in the desert with Ashton, in their own private world. The sun comes up over the mountaintops, finally making its way fully into the sky. 

Luke hears the little click of the phone camera, turning to look at Ashton. Ashton’s leaning back, holding his phone up. He’s smiling softly, earring glinting in the sunlight. He blushes when Luke catches his eye, dropping his phone lightly into his lap.

“What was that for?” Luke laughs. 

“Just wanted to capture the moment. I want to be able to remember what you looked like on our honeymoon for years and years.”

“Ashton, we’re going on a whole other honeymoon where we’ll end up taking all sorts of pictures.”

“Yeah, but this is the original one. Just you and me getting to sit out here together. We’re married. I get to call you mine over and over again.”

“I was already yours Ash,” Luke says, giggling. It doesn’t stop them from leaning over, taking Ashton’s face in their hands and pressing a kiss to Ashton’s lips. Ashton smiles into the kiss, grasping onto Luke’s left hand, running his fingers along Luke’s rings. 

“Yeah, but now I get to stand up at shows and tell everyone that my spouse is on the microphone today. I get to call you my partner in interviews and kiss you and plan anniversary shows.”

“You already did that too, you dork,” Luke says. There’s tears at the back of their eyes and Luke has to bury their face in Ashton’s shoulder to stop from crying. Ashton seems to understand, wrapping Luke into a tight hug.

“Well, what can I say? Like Calum said, you’re my soulmate, the love of my life. I can’t picture doing this with anyone else,” Ashton whispers.

“You’re going to make me cry at the altar in front of all our friends and family aren’t you?”

“Oh darling, my vows yesterday didn’t even compare to my vows for the wedding,” Ashton says. Luke pulls back, staring up at Ashton.

“I love you. I don’t want to do this with anyone else. I don’t want to live this life with anyone else. You’re my whole world. I couldn’t do half of this without you,” Luke whispers. Ashton pulls them into another kiss, smiling gently into the kiss.

“I love you too. My world won’t be half as bright without you in it,” Ashton says, tracing Luke’s cheekbones. They giggle, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ashton’s nose.

“I wouldn’t be half as confident without you.”

“Okay, enough sappy or we’ll talk ourselves into circles and run out of things for our vows,” Ashton says, smiling. Luke smiles.

“Can we go get breakfast now? I want pancakes with too much syrup and hot coffee.”

“Hey! I made you coffee!”

“It’s cold Ash. I want real coffee and food.”

“I’m divorcing you,” Ashton says. He pulls Luke close. It warms them a little, curled into Ashton. Luke wants to go home, get some food, but this is good for now. Curled up with their husband, getting to enjoy the sunrise in their own little world of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
